Spitelout Jorgenson / Biography
Spitelout Jorgenson is Stoick the Vast's second in command, Snotlout's father, and member of Berk's Council and Auxilary Riders. ' Spitelout.png Spitelout's Nadder.jpg|Spitelout & Kingstail That's my future daughter in law.jpg|Spitelout & Stoick during the Dragon Races. ' ''Early Life'' Spitelout was a member of House Jorgenson of the Hooligan Tribe. Like Snotlout and Hiccup, Spitelout and Stoick competed with each other particulary during the Thawfest Games. Despite Spitelout winning the Thawfest Games, he and Stoick became friends and was named his second-in-command as well as being name a member of the Berk Council. During this time Spitelout and Stoick fought Alvin the Treacherous, and they crushed him despite everyone trying to tell them to leave well enough alone. ''Attack on the Red Death and End of the Dragon War Spitelout is first seen during the dragon raid at the beginning of the film. He is next seen when the adult Vikings discuss Stoick's suggestion to find the dragon's nest. He, along with others, sets sail for Helheim's Gate. They return sometime after, not having found the nest. Spitelout is present for Hiccup's final exam, and helps Stoick to restrain Toothless. He is among the Vikings who force Toothless to lead them to the dragon nest. When the Red Death attacks, Spitelout is instructed by Stoick to lead everyone to the other side of the island while Stoick keeps the monstrous dragon busy. He witnesses Hiccup and Toothless defeating the Red Death, and is one of the many who greet Hiccup when he awakens. If one looks closely, he is seen with a Terrible Terror on his shoulder during the ending of the film, suggesting it is his dragon. Peace with the Dragons It was revealed that Spitelout is Snotlout's father. Spitelout displays a highly conditional and narcissistic form of parental love towards Snotlout, taking great pride in his son's accomplishments, but turning on him in a very fearsome and unforgiving way when confronted with the possibility of him failing, as well as a general lack of empathy towards his son's emotional state in times of stress. This attitude goes a long way in explaining Snotlout's own lack of empathy, as well as his posturing, vainglorious bragging, and persistent denial of his flaws. It is possible that Spitelout had the same upbringing, which could explain the treatment he gives Snotlout. Given that possibility it is likely that Spitelout does in fact care about Snotlout, but is not sure how to show it. Spitelout is seen putting a lot of pressure on his son, making Snotlout absolutely terrified of losing the Thawfest games and face his father. Spitelout is also revealed to be in the Jorgenson clan, (this means that if he is Stoick's brother, he is likely his half brother) and he said that his family had never lost a Thawfest game before, suggesting that maybe he used to win every year in the Thawfest games when he was young. He makes a brief appearance among the gathered adults during Bork Week, when Stoick entrusted Hiccup with the Book of Dragons. Rescuing Stormfly Spitelout was also part of the raiding party sent by Stoick to assist Hiccup's Dragon Riders in rescuing Stormfly from Northlander trader Arngrim's Dragon Auction at his camp near Balder Bay and the Ice Needles during ''The Ice Castle. ''War with the Outcasts and the Berserkers Spitelout then appeared when he and the other villagers were forming a defensive line in the village against the invading Whispering Deaths. Later, Spitelout was cornered by a Whispering Death, but Gobber managed to come to his aid impeccably. Spitelout then entered a contest a the port and then asked Snotlout for his spare bludgeon. He then callously suggests Snotlout get a new dragon to replace the ailing Hookfang. His motto is also said to be "Rest is for the weak." However, later in the episode Snotlout acknowledges that despite his respect for his father, the man knows nothing about dragons and Snotlout will just ignore any dragon-related advice from him in the future. Hunt for Dagur Three years after the war with Berserkers, in Imperfect Harmony, Spitelout was a member of Berk's Council and was against allowing Hiccup and the riders to explore beyond the archipelago boundaries. He urged them to focus on capturing Dagur to ensure the continued peace on Berk. Defending Berk Following Dagur's attack on Berk, Spitelout then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary. He trained at the Academy under Astrid Hofferson and was given a Deadly Nadder named Kingstail. Spitelout then rode Kingstail and together were able to assist Hiccup, Stoick and other riders in fighting Dagur away from Dragon's Edge. Spitelout then gave Snotlout the task of taking the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe to the Island of Friga for wedding between the Houses Jorgenson and the Hofferson. However, the wedding fell apart and Spitelout thanked Snotlout for not delivering the axe on time. He and Kingstail then returned the 400 boars. Spitelout, Kingstail, and the other Auxiliary Riders then defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill. During their fight with the Skrill, Spitelout then took a lightning strike to his head, crashed and ended up speaking in gibberish. He then went with his son and the other riders to track down the Skrill. Ensuring Berk's survival Spitelout then went to an island to build a secret cache of emergency supplies in the event of an attack on Berk. However, he forget to check the island for any wild dragons. For over a month, Spitelout and Kingstail fought against the wild dragon, a Singetail. However, he was convinced by Stoick, Hiccup, and his Snotlout to abandon the island to the Singetails. Continuing the fight against Dragon Hunters Snotlout was then able to rebuild the storehouse on the island after it had been abandoned by the Singetails. He was then honored with a small ceremony for building it for the tribe. He then encouraged his son to take an more active role to make himself leader of the Dragon Riders. Spitelout and the Auxiliary Riders then went to Storehouse Island to get the last of the supplies to help Berk. Spitelout was then part of a raid on Dragon Hunter Island to retrieve the Dragon Eye. However, when he and the other riders arrived he found that Viggo's base had been destroyed by something. He then returned to Berk with the other Auxiliary Riders. Fighting the Dragon Hunters & Flyers Spitelout then returned Storehouse Island, to find the Singetail that bested him the first time. During his time there, Spitelout studied the Singetails and named several Singetails Deathlout, Heatlout, Hotlout, Flamelout and Stoick. Spitelout then rescued Hiccup from the Singetails before reuniting the latter with Toothless. Together, they were able to capture Deathlout and used him to force Krogan and his Dragon Flyers' Singetails to rescue him and abandon Dragon's Edge. Ending the War Against the Hunters & Flyers When Stoick and Skullcrusher were ambushed by Dragon Flyers, Spitelout, Gobber, Gustav and their respective dragons came to their rescue. He proposes the idea of taking the offensive as retaliation against Johann and Krogan while at the same time trying to find out who should be Acting Chief while Stoick recuperates. Spitelout eventually flies to Dragon’s Edge to inform the Riders that Hiccup has been elected as Acting Chief and insists that they must all return to Berk. Upon hearing Hiccup’s plan to find the King of Dragons before Johann and Krogan do, Spitelout decides to join the Dragon Riders in ending the war. Spitelout and the Dragon Riders eventually reach Dramillion Island and start to battle the Flyers and Hunters. When Johann and Krogan managed to capture the Titan Wing Dramillion, Spitelout tells Hiccup to fall back and regroup. By night, the group discovers that Johann left the Titan Wing Dramillion to die in the ocean and takes it to Caldera Cay to be healed. It is there that they find out that the fire of the Titan Wing Dramillion is the key to reveal the location of the King of Dragons: Berserker Island. Spitelout, the Dragon Riders, Mala and the Wingmaidens aid the Berserkers in fighting off the Hunters and Flyers, only to be slowly overpowered by the enemies’ numbers. Before they can be defeated the King of Dragons let out a distress call that summons thousands of wild dragons to overwhelm the Hunters and Flyers. With the last Flyers and Hunters defeated, Spitelout and the Dragon Riders celebrate their victory before returning to Berk. Attack on Berk Spitelout is seen during the dragon race, wearing a displeased look on his face. Stoick slaps him on the back while he cheers Astrid on. He also made another appearance when he comes out of his house to see all of Berk's dragons rallying behind Drago's Bewilderbeast, and he listens to Drago announcing Stoick's death with the look of shock in his face. Mentioned During the School Spitelout is mentioned by Snotlout in the Quest "Meet the Hairy Hooligan Clans," where the player is asked to visit the Dragon Riders and learn about each of their respective clans, or familial houses. Spitelout is also mentioned by Snotlout and Hiccup during the quest "Changing Tides," where the player is asked by Snotlout to recover Spitelout's favorite fishing rod which was washed away by the tide. A Farm Job indicates that ''"Spitelout enjoys having black bean chili for dinner", garnished with Puffin feathers. Another Farm Job shows that Spitelout's feet can get smelly after taking his boots off. Snotlout asks the player for some Arctic willow and peppermint to "freshen the air." References Category:Biography Category:Spitelout Jorgenson